FATE
by Haechanie
Summary: "Berada dibawah selimut yang sama, dengan lenganmu yang kujadikan bantal, tidak terasa dingin karena kita saling berpelukan. Walau tidak saling berbicara, hanya tidur….. Rasanya… Hangat…." MARKHYUCK NCT


Namsan Seoul Tower terlihat lengang, tidak seramai biasanya yang selalu dipadati pengunjung. Udara dingin berhempus pelan, membuat pasangan muda-mudi yang memadu kasih mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Mark….. Mark… Cepatlah….."

Seorang pemuda tersenyum begitu lebar, tangannya melambai cepat pada sosok lain yang berjalan malas di belakang. Tak sabar, pemuda bernama Haechan itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal, membuahkan tawa kecil dari seseorang yang ia panggil Mark.

"Yang benar adalah Mark hyung, sayang~" ucap Mark setelah berhasil menyamai langkah Haechan. Sentilan lembut ia hadiahi untuk yang lebih muda.

Haechan merengut lucu, ia diam saja dan segera menarik lengan Mark untuk naik ke dalam Cable Car. Ia bersyukur karena tidak harus mengantri dan berebutan dengan orang banyak. Kereta gantung ini memang merupakan salah satu jalan menuju menara selain menggunakan bis. Tidak heran jika sedang ramai antriannya bisa mengular.

Pemandangan Seoul malam hari begitu menakjubkan. Kota ini penuh warna, semuanya bisa dilihat dari atas. Tiba-tiba saja, Haechan mengingat adegan favoritnya di drama Boys Before Flower. Jan Di dan Jun Pyo terperangkap di menara dan terpaksa tidur di cable car. Kemudian, Jun Pyo menulis bahwa ia mencintai Jan Di di dinding kereta. Romantis sekali, pikir Haechan.

Terlalu asik melamun, ia tidak sadar jika Mark telah menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Rasanya seperti menjadi remaja lagi." Ucap laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

Haechan memutar bola matanya malas melihat Mark yang tersenyum seperti orang idiot. "Umurmu sudah melebihi seperempat abad kalau kau lupa" katanya sakartis.

"Ck! Anggap saja hari ini kita kembali menjadi siswa senior." Balas Mark.

Mark menyesal, harusnya daridulu ia mengajak Haechan ke tempat ini. Ia memang tidak begitu menyukai tempat-tempat terkenal yang begitu digilai remaja jaman sekarang.

"Sialan! Mereka romantis sekali" kata Mark. Entah matanya yang terlalu jeli atau ia saja yang berhalusinasi, namun ia bisa melihat dua orang di dalam kereta gantung di belakangnya berciuman.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, betapa romantisnya ciuman yang dilakukan di dalam kereta gantung. Mark jadi ingin melakukannya juga. Tapi bagaimana cara memulainya ia bingung.

Maklum, seorang direktur muda seperti dirinya jarang mempunyai waktu luang untuk bersenang-senang. Kalau saja Haechan tidak merajuk dan mendiamkannya, ia jarang mengabulkan permintaan lelaki itu untuk berkencan.

"Iya, mereka romantis sekali! Tidak seperti kita!" Haechan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya "Rasanya seperti tamasya dengan murid sekolah dasar kalau pergi bersamamu." Katanya kesal.

Mark itu jenius, bisa dikatakan ia adalah salah satu pebisnis termuda yang sukses di Korea Selatan. Tapi kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan 'pengkodean', laki-laki itu persis seperti idiot, tidak pernah peka. Haechan kan jadi gemas seklaigus kesal.

Inginnya sih manja-manjaan sama Mark. Apalagi situasi dan kondisinya sangat mendukung. Geum Jan Di saja ciuman di dalam kereta, masa Haechan tidak.

Mark terkekeh kecil melihat wajah merajuk Haechan. Ia bersyukur, otaknya malam ini tidak sebebal biasanya, ia paham dengan apa yang diingikan Haechan.

"Haechan –ah…." Panggil Mark.

Yang lebih muda menoleh. Haechan terpaku saat netra kelam Mark memerangkapnya. Tubuhnya kaku, sorot tajam lelaki itu begitu menghanyutkan. Ia memejamkan mata saat Mark mengusap lembut pipinya. Haechan bisa merasakan nafas hangat Mark menyapu sudut bibirnya. Dan ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Bibirnya ditekan penuh kelembutan oleh bibir Mark. Lumatan ringan di bibir atasnya, lidah kasar Mark yang sesekali memberikan jilatan kecil di sudut bibir membuatnya lemas. Ia meremas lengan Mark, tanda bahwa ia menikmati ciuman mereka.

"Maaf, aku hanya terbawa suasana"

Ucap Mark setelah melepas ciuman persekon itu. Ia mengusap bibir Haechan yang sedikit basah. Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis melihat semu merah muda yang menguar di pipi Haechan.

"K –kau tumben pintar." Ucap Haechan. Ia memalingkan wajah, menahan senyum yang sedikit demi sedikit terbit dari ujung bibirnya. Ia malu, fantasinya untuk berciuman di kereta gantung akhirnya terwujud.

"Kalau ingin dicium bilang saja. Sok malu segala. Dasar Geum Jan Di jejadian!" goda Mark.

Haechan yang mendengarnya batal tersenyum. Dasar Mark sialan, hebat sekali membolak-balikkan hatinya. Sebentar dibuat melayang lalu seketika dijatuhkan.

"Heh! Mulut siapa yang maju duluan." Balas Haechan "Kau duluan kan yang menciumku. Aku tahu, kau kan selalu tergoda dengan bibir sintalku ini" tambahnya.

Giliran Mark yang berdecak malas. Ia memilih diam. Mark bisa apa kalau kenyatannya memang seperti itu. Bibir Haechan memang candu.

Diam-diam Mark mengamati Haechan dari kaca jendela. Siluet Haechan terpantul dari kaca bening di hadapannya. Senyum Haechan yang ia rindukan itu tercetak tipis.

"Kau cantik kalau tersenyum" ucap Mark.

Haechan terdiam, senyum di bibirnya sontak menghilang. "Aku laki-laki bodoh! Aku tampan bukan cantik. Kuhajar mulutmu baru tau rasa!" balasnya.

"Dengan bibirmu? Dengan senang hati~"

Haechan menggeram "Mark! Jangan mesum! Sana… Sana… Jauh jauh dariku" usirnya sembari mendorong Mark untuk duduk menjauh.

"Aku tidak mesum. Kau sendiri yang minta dimesumi. Salah sendiri jadi orang sexy-nya minta ampun"

Demi Tuhan, jika mereka tidak sedang di dalam kereta gantung yang jika bergerak sedikit saja bisa oleng, Haechan akan benar-benar memukul Mark.

Mark dan segala kemesumannya adalah petaka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FATE**

 **.**

 **.**

"Teleskop…." Pekik Haechan.

Ia berlari pada satu obyek yang ia temui di N Tower 3 –sebuah observatorium digital. Haechan menempatkan indra penglihatnya pada alat berbentuk lonjong yang telah terpasang apik di setiap jendela yang ada. Masing-masing jendela telah diberi nama Negara dan berapa jarak dari Namsan Tower untuk mempermudah pengunjung jika ingin menemukan negaranya masing-masing.

Haechan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya. Ia mencoba bergantian teleskop yang terpasang di setiap Negara. Gambaran bangunan tinggi menjulang berbeda bentuk terekam di dalam teleskop digital tersebut.

"Apakah kita harus kabur ke salah satu tempat ini?"

Sebuah pelukan dari belakang juga bisikan lirih tepat berada disamping telinganya membuat Haechan berjengit. Ia sedikit menjauhkan bibir Mark yang kini mengecupi cuping telinganya.

"Untuk apa?" balas Haechan. Ia meraih telapak tangan Mark yang berada diperutnya, menggengam keduanya seraya memberikan elusan lembut dengan ibu jarinya.

"Agar tidak ada yang memisahkan kita –mungkin" ucap Mark dengan nada tak yakin. Ia tertawa sebentar lalu mengecup pipi Haechan kilat.

Haechan ikut tersenyum. Ia melepaskan pelukan Mark, memberi jarak bagi keduanya. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi laki-laki dewasa yang sangat ia cintai itu lalu berucap pelan.

"Kau takut kalau kita berpisah?" tanyanya.

Mark bungkam, ia menarik nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Satu tangannya meraih pinggang Haechan agar semakin dekat padanya.

"Tidak ada di dunia ini yang kutakutkan selain kehilanganmu" bisik Mark lirih.

Mark mengecup kening Haechan begitu lembut dan dalam. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang mungkin melihat mereka. Biarlah, hari ini biar menjadi harinya dan Haechan.

"Ow… Lee Minhyung kita manis sekali hari ini" gurau Haechan. Ia berusaha menahan genangan air mata yang telah berkumpul di sudut mata.

Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Mark. Laki-laki itu sempurna. Tidak ada laki-laki lain yang mampu membuat Haechan terjatuh begitu dalam selain pria bermarga Lee itu.

"Kau lebih manis sayang~"

Haechan mencubit perut Mark yang membuat laki-laki itu memekik sakit.

"Berhenti mengataiku seperti itu. Aku bukan wanita! Aku TAMPAN!" tekan Haechan di kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kau sangat manis ketika berada di bawahku dan mendesah untukku." Mark berbisik lirih, sesekali digigitnya cuping telinga Haechan. "Kau juga sangat cantik ketika mengucapkan _'the D word'_ " tambahnya. Ia tertawa dalam hati menyadari wajah Haechan yang seperti kepiting rebus.

" D word?" beo Haechan tak paham.

Mark menyeringai, ia kembali berbisik dengan suara sesensual mungkin menirukan suara sang submissive.

" Ahn…. Nggh… Yes… _**D**_ addy… Please.. Fuck me harder… _**D**_ addy… _**D**_ addy…."

Haechan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Tolong siapapun, sumpal mulut kotor laki-laki yang sedang tertawa sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk di depannya itu.

TERKUTUKLAH WAHAI MARK LEE MESUM SIALAN!

 **.**

 **.**

 **FATE**

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya kembali berjalan menjelajahi Namsan Tower.

Mark merekam setiap detik yang ia lalui bersama Haechan dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana cara laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar ketika memeluk salah satu boneka yang berada di museum Teddy Bear, gigi kelincinya yang mengerut lucu ketika ketakutan menaiki lift karena video tiga dimensi yang menggambarkan seolah-olah mereka sedang meluncur naik dengan kecepatan tinggi. Belum lagi efek lantai retak dan berjatuhan ke bawah. Sentuhan teknologi memang menakjubkan.

Sebuah deringan ponsel meghentikan langkah keduanya. Mereka telah berada di lantai paling atas, tempat ribuan gembok terpasang rapi dengan warna warni yang sangat indah di malam hari. Dari sini juga langit malam yang sangat kelam terlihat jelas. Kelip warna warni terlihat terang karena salah satu landmark di Seoul ini merupakan titik tertinggi di kota ini.

"Halo…"

Haechan memilih untuk menghirup udara malam yang terasa begitu dingin untuk parunya. Terasa perih namun lebih baik daripada sesak yang ia rasakan. Ia biarkan Mark mengangkat telpon yang sejak tadi berdering.

"Aku sedang bersama Haechan di Namsan"

Laki-laki berumur dua puluh empat itu menatap sosok yang sedang berdiri dengan telepon genggam menempel di telinga kirinya. Merekam setiap lekuk pahatan sempurna yang diciptakan Tuhan. Ia ragu bahwa ada malaikat yang lebih indah dari laki-laki itu. Bagi Haechan, Mark adalah wujud manusia dari malaikat itu sendiri.

"Ya aku tahu Bu… Sudah ya kututup dulu…."

"Dari siapa?" tanya Haechan. Ia merutuk dalam hati, tanpa Mark menjawab pun ia pasti sudah tahu kalau itu dari ibunya.

Mark mengedikkan bahu. "Dari Ibu. Beliau bilang agar kita segera pulang" jawabnya sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

Haechan mengangguk. "Yasudah, lebih baik kita pulang. Besok adalah hari penting, jangan sampai kita bangun kesiangan. Aku tidak ingin tamu undangan kecewa, pengantin mana yang terlambat bangun di pernikahan mereka sendiri"

Ia bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke arah lift, namun Mark mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau lupa kalau kita sedang berkencan?" desis Mark. "Yang berhak menentukan kapan kau harus pulang adalah aku. Aku yang meminta ijin pada Ibumu, aku pula yang akan membawamu pulang"

Buliran bening itu mengalir perlahan menuruni pipi putih Haechan. Ia menghapusnya dengan kasar.

Mark yang melihatnya mengalihkan pandangan. Tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"B –begitu ya…." Haechan memaksakan sebuah tawa. "Baiklah…. Mari kita selesaikan kencan ini lalu pulang" katanya sambil menarik lengan Mark untuk berlari menuju gembok-gembok yang berada di tepi pagar.

"Aku menyesal menuruti permintaanmu untuk tidak membeli gembok saat dibawah tadi" Mark berkata dengan kedua tangan yang bertopang di dada. Ia memandang Haechan kesal. Dilirknya pasangan lain yang terlihat sangat bahagia menulis dan memasang gembok itu. Belum lagi euphoria ketika mereka membuang kunci gembok.

"Aish! Memangnya kau percaya kalau dengan menulis di gembok bodoh itu, cinta kita akan abadi?" tanya Haechan tak kalah kesal. Mark itu ternyata puber tidak pada waktunya. Bisa-bisanya laki-laki seumuran dirinya marah hanya karena tidak bisa menulis di gembok layaknya pasangan cabe-cabean masa kini.

Mark merengut kecewa, ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang memang tersedia di tempat itu. Haechan mengekor sambil tertawa geli. Mark itu kalau merajuk sangat imut. Haechan jadi merasa bersalah.

"Oh ayolah, kau bisa kesini lagi nanti dan memasang gembokmu sendiri" bujuk Haechan.

Mark mendengus "Kesini tanpamu tidak ada artinya bodoh" ucapnya.

Haechan tertawa pelan. Keduanya terdiam tidak ada yang berbicara. Perlahan, Mark mendekatkan duduknya kearah Haechan. Ia menggenggam telapak tangan Haechan, menautkan jemari keduanya.

"Kupikir ini adalah kencan terbaik kita. Bukan begitu?" tanya Mark. Yang dibalas anggukan lelaki itu.

Ia kembali mengecupi pipi chubby Haechan. Gemas sekali dengan buntalan lemak yang tidak pernah hilang itu. Beruntung Haechan tidak marah pipinya terlalu sering ia kecup. Mungkin ia sudah lelah melarang Mark untuk tidak main cium sembarangan.

"Mark hyung ayo pulang. Sudah malam…" pinta Haechan. Ia bangun dari duduknya lalu memutar tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan. Sedikit pegal karena lelah berjalan-jalan.

Mark menghembuskan nafas. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin berada disini, bersama Haechan lebih lama lagi. Namun ia menuruti permintaan laki-laki itu, ia ikut bangun dari duduknya lalu berjalan menyusul Haechan.

"Mark hyung…. Bagaimana kalau aku lompat darisini?"

Haechan berdiri disamping pagar yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Pagar itu memang diciptakan khusus untuk melempar kunci, ada papan peringatan untuk berhati-hati karena memang pagar itu tidak terlalu aman sebenarnya.

"Jangan bercanda… Kemarilah…" perintah Mark. Rasa takut tiba-tiba menyergap Mark. Kulitnya terasa dingin, jantungnya juga berdetak tidak karuan.

"Kau takut ya hyung?" tanya Haechan sambil terkikik geli.

Haechan masih menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Ia sedikit berjalan mundur, di bawah sana ada rumput serta pohon-pohon besar yang tumbuh subur. Jika ia terjatuh disana dipastikan tubuhnya akan rusak karena menghantam permukaan yang kasar.

"Jangan bercanda Haechan -ah!" teriak Mark marah. Ia ketakutan. Bagaimana kalau laki-laki itu sampai terpeleset dan…

 _Dan.._

 _Tidak. Mark tidak bisa membayangkan._

"Mark hyung…." panggil Haechan "Kencan terbaik versiku adalah ketika kau tidak lembur lalu kita bisa tidur bersama, " jelasnya. Ada kilat sendu di manik hitamnya yang menatap Mark penuh permohonan.

"Berada dibawah selimut yang sama, dengan lenganmu yang kujadikan bantal, tidak terasa dingin karena kita saling berpelukan. Walau tidak saling berbicara, hanya tidur….. Rasanya… Hangat…."

Haechan berkata terbata-bata. Ia berjalan menjauhi tepi pagar dan perlahan mendekati Mark yang masih terdiam di posisinya.

"Apa kau ingin aku mati Haechan –ah?" tanya Mark.

Ia membiarkan Haechan memeluknya, menyandarkan kepala di dadanya. Biar saja laki-laki itu tahu detakan jantungnya yang menggila.

"S –sebelum kau mati, aku yang akan mati terlebih dahulu Mark hyung." Balas Haechan.

Mark memejamkan matanya yang memburam. "Aku mencintaimu" bisiknya di telinga Haechan.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu hyung–

Happy 5th Anniversary"

 **.**

 **.**

 **FATE**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya Tuhan kau cantik sekali sayang…."

Haechan cemberut. Hari ini tidak sekali ia mendengar orang-orang mengatainya cantik. Ia memakai tuxedo berwarna hitam, pertama kali ia memakai pakaian seperti ini. Tentu saja ia grogi dan tidak pede.

"Ibu…. Aku tampan… Jangan mengataiku cantik lagi dong…" rajuk Haechan.

Ibu Haechan –Lee Taeyong tertawa gemas. Ia memeluk Haechan penuh sayang. Dicubitnya pipi gembil putra bungsunya itu lalu mengecupinya berkali-kali hingga membuat Haechan berontak.

"Ibu jangan seperti Mark hyung yang suka mencium pipiku terus-terusan. Sakit tahu!" kesal Haechan.

Taeyong tertawa, ia mengusak rambut Haechan. "Haechanie….." sebut Taeyong.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Seketika Haechan terdiam. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya menghindari netra Taeyong. Seraya tersenyum ia menjawab "Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja Bu."

"Yang harus Ibu khawatirkan itu Mark hyung. Jangan-jangan dia tidak hafal wedding vow nya"

Mata Taeyong berkaca-kaca. Sorot terluka itu tidak bisa disembunyikan. Haechan adalah anaknya. Naluri keibuannya tidak akan bisa dibohongi semudah itu. Ia tahu anak kesayangannya ini sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Mianhae…." Lirih Taeyong. Setetes air mata mengaliri wajah tampannya "Maafkan Ibu Haechanie~"

Haechan memejamkan matanya yang ikut berkabut mendengar tangisan ibunya. Ia memeluk laki-laki yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Tidak Bu… Aku tidak apa-apa… Aku baik-baik saja.. Sungguh…." Kata Haechan berusaha menenangkan Taeyong. "Jangan menangis, Ayah sudah menunggu kita di altar." Ucapnya lagi sambil menghapus air mata yang ada di wajah Taeyong.

Taeyong berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Ia mengangguk kecil lalu menggandeng Haechan menuju altar dimana Jaehyun –suaminya telah menunggu.

"My baby boy… Kau kemana saja eoh?"

Jaehyun mengusap pipi Haechan sayang. Ia mengecup pipi Taeyong lalu menarik keduanya untuk masuk ke dalam gereja. Setelahnya, Jaehyun berdiri disamping Mark. Acara pemberkatan akan segera dimulai.

Hari ini adalah hari penting. Semua orang bersuka menyambut datangnya hari ini. Tamu undangan dari berbagai kalangan telah hadir dan berbaris di tempat yang telah disediakan, kebanyakan adalah pebisnis yang sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Perjodohan di kalangan pebisnis tidak lagi menjadi rahasia.

Di depan sana, laki-laki bersurai pirang yang sangat tampan berdiri tegap mengenakan tuxedo putih. Tatapan tajamnya mampu membuat siapapun meleleh ketika menatapnya.

Haechan hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri, ia lemas sekali sampai harus berpegangan pada Taeyong. Selama memasuki gereja, ia lebih memilih menundukkan kepala, menghindari tatapan elang dari laki-laki yang menjadi pemeran utama dalam acara pernikahan ini.

"Pemberkatan akan segera dimulai"

Suara pastur yang memimpin pernikahan ini membuat hati Haechan seperti disiram cuka, membuatnya terengah-engah karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tiba-tiba.

"Calon pengantin memasuki ruangan"

Hanya Haechan yang tetap setia menundukkan kepala di saat semua orang menoleh ke arah sosok bertuxedo putih yang sangat manis ketika berjalan memasuki ruangan.

Buliran bening itu mengumpul di sudut matanya, ia harus menahan nafas agar isakan itu tidak keluar begitu saja. Taeyong memeluk sebelah lengannya dengan begitu erat. Haechan yakin ibunya itu sudah menangis.

Orang-orang mungkin akan mengira bahwa Taeyong menangis karena putra pertamanya menikah, tapi Haechan tahu alasan dibalik tangisan ibunya. Dan itu karenanya. Ia tidak suka itu.

Dengan mengumpulkan sisa hatinya, Haechan mengangkat wajah. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah tatapan tajam Mark yang seakan siap membunuhnya. Namun ia tahu, ada luka dibalik netra hitam itu.

Suara pastur itu terdengar seperti angin lalu di telinganya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu saat pengantin Mark mengucapkan wedding vow nya. Yang Haechan tahu adalah ketika bibir Maark perlahan melafalkan sumpah pernikahan itu, sesuatu dalam dadanya seperti dicabut secara paksa.

" _I, Mark Lee, take you Na Jaemin, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hod, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part_."

Haechan meringis. Ia mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Sesak, rasanya sangat sesak hingga ia ingin mati saja agar tidak lagi merasakan perasaan ini.

Bahkan ketika Mark mengucapkan vow itu, tatapannya tidak teralihkan sekalipun dari Haechan. Hatinya sakit seperti dirajam ribuan pisau tak kasat mata. Ia hanya menginginkan laki-laki itu menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak.

Bukan orang lain.

Ketika pastur memintanya untuk mencium seseorang yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi istrinya ini, Mark ingin bumi menelannya sekarang juga. Ia tidak bisa melihat luka itu lebih lama lagi di mata Haechan. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan _adiknya_ itu terluka lebih dalam lagi karenanya.

 _Katakan pada Tuhan untuk menyatukan kita di kehidupan selanjutnya_

 _Aku tidak ingin menjadi Lee Donghyuck –adikmu_

 _Aku ingin menjadi Lee lain yang tidak mempunyai hubungan darah denganmu_

 _Kenapa Tuhan menumbuhkan cinta di antara kita jika Ia tahu cinta itu tidak akan bersatu?_

Ketika Mark mulai mendekatkan bibirnya kearah Jaemin, Haechan memilih menundukkan kepala. Ia biarkan air matanya mengalir deras tanpa suara. Karena pertahanannya telah sampai pada batasnya.

Haechan tidak kuat lagi.

.

.

Ketika Lee adalah marganya

Ibunya adalah Ibu Mark juga

Ayah Mark adalah ayahnya juga

Mencintai Mark Lee –kakaknya adalah dosa terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Hahahaha I'm sorry

Maafkan aku

Sekali kali bikin FF sedih ya

.

.

Jangan lupa Review

.

.

 **KIBARKAN BENDERA MARKHYUCK!**


End file.
